Kiss the Rain
by Salary Dam
Summary: Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membiarkan jari-jemarinya menarikan kebohongan, yang ingin ia rasakan adalah kebahagiaan, yang ingin ia lupakan adalah dirinya. One-sided Luka/Miku. Oneshot. First Vocaloid fic!


**A/N:** Halo! Saya SD, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Salam kenal :D

Pairingnya one-sided Luka/Miku, genre-nya galau-galau-an /plak

**Disclaimer: **YAMAHA, Crypton, dkk (?)

_x x x  
_

* * *

_._

_._

"_Luka, CD SL*SH-ku ada di kamu kan?"_

.

* * *

Kala menerima pesan singkat itu, tak terlihat reaksi yang berarti dari Megurine Luka. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, ekspresinya hampa, hanya manik biru terangnya yang menatap lurus-lurus ke layar handphone-nya. Pesan tersebut datang dari teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya, Hatsune Miku. Hubungan keduanya bisa dibilang dekat, dan Miku sudah merasa cukup dekat dengan Luka untuk bersedia meminjamkan sang gadis bersurai merah muda CD favoritnya yang terkenal langka siang ini (konon Miku mengamuk ketika Rin tak sengaja membubuhkan remah-remah kue pada kotak CD itu). Rasa sayang Miku terhadap CD itu dapat terlihat cukup jelas—bahkan belum 12 jam berlalu sejak ia meminjamkannya dan ia sudah menanyakannya dengan kalimat yang seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia lupa pernah meminjamkan CD tersebut.

Memang, CD itu ada bersama Luka—ia baru saja selesai mendengarkannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjawab pesan itu dengan sebuah konfirmasi, mematikan handphone-nya, beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, dan membiarkan sang malam mendekapnya menuju alam bawah sadar. Namun ia tidak melakukan satu hal pun dari daftar itu.

_Seperti apakah reaksi Miku jika ia berkata CD itu tidak ada padanya—hilang?_

Miku akan kecewa—tapi lebih dari apapun, Miku akan melontarkan tantrum yang luar biasa (baik di dalam atau di luar mentalnya). Gadis manis itu mungkin akan membalas Luka dengan pesan berisi eksklamasi yang diwarnai oleh amarah. Mungkin terkesan konyol dan kekanak-kanakan, namun sekeping CD itu memang _sangat _berharga bagi Miku. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa CD tersebut sudah tidak diproduksi lagi, CD dengan harga _agak _terlalu tinggi itu merupakan hadiah terakhir dari almarhum dan almarhumah orangtua Miku sebelum keduanya meregang nyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Apapun itu, kemungkinan besar Miku tidak akan menyapa Luka keesokan harinya. Atau mungkin juga untuk seterusnya.

Namun, bukankah itu yang terbaik?

Miku akan mengacuhkannya, Miku akan berusaha sesedikit mungkin singgah di kehidupan Luka. Miku akan menjauh, Miku akan melupakannya.

Dan Luka pun akan melupakannya.

Sungguh, ide itu tidak terdengar buruk bagi Luka. Karena selama ia tidak melupakannya, ia akan terus merasa sakit. Karena apabila ia tidak melupakannya, ia akan terus mengurung diri dalam labirin yang menyesatkan. Karena mengingatnya adalah mengecap duri-duri yang manis. Karena bersamanya merupakan terbuai dalam mimpi-mimpi yang fana. Karena ia amat, _amat _mencintainya.

Karena mencintainya merupakan sesuatu yang _salah_.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai hadir dalam diri Luka. Ia tidak pernah bosan melihat tingkah si gadis berambut biru toska, mendapati sikap cerianya menggemaskan, merasa seolah denting-denting piano tengah menyapa telinganya ketika Miku memanggilnya, ingin mengabadikan senyum serta gelak tawa renyah gadis itu, dan tenggelam dalam euforia setiap gadis dengan bola mata hijau di mana seberkas cahaya menari-nari di dalamnya tersebut berada bersama dirinya. Datang ke sekolah menjadi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, pesan-pesan di malam hari tentang bagaimana mengerjakan PR menjadi kedok, kehidupan menjadi sekedar bingkai yang mengemas Miku dan dirinya.

Hal itu, tentu saja, tidak sehat.

Ah, kapankah cinta pernah sehat? Cinta memang begitu—begitu _menyesakkan! _Baik menyesakkan karena luapan kebahagiaan maupun siraman kesedihan. Kamu akan berpegangan kepada cinta, terlepas dan terjatuh, kemudian merangkak naik untuk kembali meraihnya. Apabila Luka agak sedikit lebih puitis, ia mungkin akan menyanyikan syair-syair yang mengumandangkan bahwa semua manusia di dunia adalah budak cinta. Ia mungkin akan menulis essay yang menjelaskan bagaimana cinta adalah sumber semua kebahagiaan (sekaligus masalah) dalam bahasa yang berbunga-bunga. Seseorang mencintai orang lain, keposesifan lahir. Seseorang mencintai kekacauan, perang terjadi. Seseorang mencintai kesendirian, anti-sosial muncul—hal-hal semacam itu. Namun tidak, Luka tidak mengekspresikan cinta dengan cara semacam itu. Ia hanya merasakan kehangatan di hatinya dan menyelami keindahan setiap cinta menghampirinya.

Lantas mengapa mencintai Hatsune Miku merupakan sesuatu yang sangat salah baginya? Jawabannya cukup jelas. Luka sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada orang lain saja, lawan jenisnya yang sanggup membuatnya terpesona dengan kegagahan dan ketampanannya—tapi ia sadar hal itu tak akan terjadi. Memang Miku yang dicintainya, memang ia mencintai Miku.

(Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk sekedar berandai-andai bahwa Miku mencintainya pula.)

Mereka berdua—Luka dan Miku—tidak terbataskan oleh apapun. Mereka tidak berada di dunia maupun kasta yang berbeda, tidak diselimuti oleh keseganan apapun. Mereka berdua dapat saling menggapai, saling bercengkerama dan bersama-sama sampai kapanpun. Tetapi sampai di situ saja. Luka bisa menyentuhnya, namun perasaan di balik sentuhan itu tak akan pernah (tak boleh) tersampaikan. Luka mungkin bisa memiliki cinta, namun ia tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintainya.

Sejujurnya, itulah yang paling menyakitkan.

Saat ini, momen ini, detik ini—ia sudah lelah. Lelah dilukai oleh kenyataan, lelah menampung sesuatu yang merapuhkannya, lelah menunggingkan senyum getir di depan gadis itu, lelah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Miku apabila ia menyatakan perasaannya saja sudah sanggup membuyarkannya. Luka berniat mengakhiri semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pesan ini akan menjadi permulaannya. 'Hatsune Miku' akan tersembunyi di balik kepingan-kepingan ingatan lainnya, terkubur dalam ramainya pikiran, dan perlahan lenyap tanpa bekas. Dengan begitu, Luka akan beranjak, Luka akan mencari kebahagiaan lain (_yang tentu saja ada_, pikirnya, _dunia begitu luas!_).

Sekarang dia hanya perlu membiarkan jari-jemarinya yang kurus menarikan kebohongan di _keypad_ handphone-nya—

_(—Miku akan kecewa—ekspresinya akan berubah jadi masam, kesedihan akan merasukinya—)_

Di momen yang sekejab itu—Luka teringat akan arti kata cinta yang sebenarnya.

Ia terdiam.

Ia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali setelah beberapa saat.

Perlahan, jari-jemarinya akhirnya mulai bergerak.

* * *

_._

"_Ada kok. Kukembalikan besok, ya."_

_._

_._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Luka mengembalikan kotak CD itu kepada Miku, ia menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan lega, bagaimana bibirnya melengkung manis dan pipinya bersemu merah. Bagaimana besarnya kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari gadis itu.

Dan bagi Luka, ia akhirnya memutuskan—itu sudah cukup.

_x x x_

**A/N:** … APA-APAAN INI KORNI DAN CHEESY SEKALI LOL. Saya emang fail nulis romance. Derpderpderp

Judul fanfic ini saya ambil dari lagunya **Yiruma** yang berjudul sama. ... Sebenarnya nggak ada hubungannya sama cerita... /plak

/ehem Terimakasih sudah membaca! Saya akan senang apabila anda bersedia mengungkapkan pendapat anda lewat kotak review di bawah :)

Btw saya no komen soal CDnya Miku… /kabur


End file.
